The History of the Academy (SWG)
Much of the history before the moment happened is still unknown, lost to the galaxy and may never be solved. Like many records of the Jedi in this era, the Empire modified, or deleted much of their presence. Foundation Little is known of the Academy pre history, and with the disappearance of those who intially set it up will leave many questions un answered, such as why, and how they all came in to connection with each other, Perhaps it was the force? working through its mysterious ways to bring talented individuals, or survivors desperate to seek out others that they naturally came across each other. We will never know how they came together originally, but we do know why, to Defend the Peace, to help the Rebellion against the Empire. The first few months of the project were small, their actions soon brought their group to light as they were able to pester and impact the Rori Imperial Regiment. The decision to set up on Rori, one of the moons of Naboo, right under the Imperial controlled and home world of the Emperor, Naboo. The Rori Enclave As the group grew more bold it attracted the eyes of the Empire, who at first took the group lightly and wrote them off as nothing more than group of miners looking to bring attention to their cause, which was a problem that had plagued the moons of Naboo for years. Word spread that the group, nicked named Defenders of Peace was run by Jedi, these rumours attracted those who had survived the purge and those who were interested in learning about these abilities they had grown up with. They built a strong hold a few miles out from Narmle, but kept its location hidden. At the forefront of the group was an old wise Jedi named Everitt, not much was known about him or where he had been before all this started to come together. As their actions grew bolder their reputation grew bigger. With the Empire unable to pin point their location it was decided to take those force sensitives they had attracted and pass on their knowledge and start training them in the ways of the Jedi. A new generation of Jedi was born, hastily trained they brought a new outlook on the old ways, learning as much as they could and passing on in turn what they had learnt. Years after the initial formation of the group to strike out against the Empire their focus changed to training a new generation as best they could. The group still fought the Emopire, but was also focused on preserving the ways of the ancient Jedi. The Corellian Enclave Two Years had passed since the initial founding of the group, all but two of the founding members had vanished mysteriously, leads were cold and word spread that the Empire had claimed them. Dlek Krego and Everitt Cage were all who were left. The Empire had tracked the group down, slowly removing the key members one by one with out a trace and finally showed up in force and assaulted the stronghold. Sensing the end Master Everitt Cage held off the Empire as it attacked. Recently promoted Jedi DeBelem, Domiaq Moonlighter and Darka Golloum were tasked with evacuating the group as Dlek and Everitt stayed behind until the ships were clear. Once off planet the remains headed to Corellia where Darka had a contact in a city East of Bela Vistal, Vesaina it was there they landed and Darka took a ship back to Rori in hopes of tracking down Everitt and Dlek. On returning to Rori, Darka was unable to track down Everitt, and rumours of escape to Talus of Master Dlek, After days of searching and following leads it became more and more clear that the Empire had killed Everitt. Darka returned to Corellia and to the remains of the group, having to announce what had happened but also the desire for them to keep going and carrying on the legacy to a new generation. The Corellian Enclave was born An Academy is Born With a new home it was decided that there was a need to focus and expand, the training was given priority so we could pass on what had been learnt to those who joined the Academy Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies